Boudoir
by Anamin
Summary: Jean has a bit of a naughty streak. Just something I wanted to get down. Inspired by Hikerlady's fic. Rated M to be safe. No real imagery


_A/N: I have been inspired by HikerLady's 3 chapters in her fic To Love and Protect. Thank you for all your past and future reviews. This fandom has been so kind to me. I'm assuming L/J will become a couple at some point so this takes place whenever that happens. Trying to reach a specific word goal, so if this seems frivolous or silly, I apologize in advance._

Budoir

Jean woke with the sun shining brightly into the bedroom. She didn't quite feel like getting up and dealing with the chores of the day. She dreaded leaving Lucien in bed every day to go and start breakfast, her first daily task. Now that she could have him right next to her, she didn't want to leave his loving embrace. But these days she didn't really have to. Now they were a couple, Lucien's lax attitude has become somewhat catching. So she allowed herself to stay in bed with him for a few more moments. The sun made his sandy hair appear to have red highlights; there must have been a Scottish heritage somewhere in his ancestry for it to show this ginger. Gently, she smoothed an errant hair that tried to curl. She let her fingers roam down the freckled skin of his neck to his shoulders and felt Lucien sigh, awakening. He shivered at her touch.

"Jean, don't start something you can't finish. . ." he mumbled into his pillow by way of warning.

Jean smiled and ignored him and continued to tease the sheet lower, tracing the clear skin of his broad shoulders, moving lower toward his spine. She loved the feel of him, just touching him, his skin. Loving that he was hers now in body and mind. He was clad every day in a 3 piece suit like armor, and he wore it well, but she loved his well-toned body. He kept himself in amazing shape; perhaps it was a carryover from his military discipline. She moved her fingers lower to run her hands over his firm backside, causing Lucien to shiver once more under her ministrations.

Lucien stretched and rolled over to face her. She gently laid a finger on the tip of his too-cute nose and quickly removed it, placing her whole hand on his firm chest. She loved being able to touch every part of him. She wanted to show him every day how much she loved this man. She had for a long time, but nearly losing him to Mei Lin was almost more than she could live with. Lucien had also been generous in kind. He had vowed to constantly show or tell Jean how much he cared about her.

"Good Morning, my sweet and naughty Jean."

He smiled boyishly. He touched her lips and laid his palm on her cheek as he had done so many times before they had ever been in bed together.

Just then Lucien brought his face to hers in a rather passionate kiss. Jean kissed him back with equal fervor. Jean's passion awaked, and her whole body thrummed. The world and chores could wait, she wanted to show her love and appreciation to the handsome man she loved more than life itself.

On impulse, Jean reached under the sheet to cup him, feeling the soft skin there, idly stroking him. His desire grew larger with each stroke, Lucien deepening the kiss with each pass of her hand.

Suddenly, all bets were off. Lucien was at full attention below the belt. His mouth took on the part of a suckling babe and Jean arched her back as the most pleasurable sensations filled her. Lucien's attentive hands massaged whichever breast he was not suckling. Moans came unbidden from Jean's throat, a primal sound. Lucien continued to tease her this way for a few minutes. She was finding it hard to breathe. Her body flushed red and all her senses awakened.

Jean felt such longing and ecstasy for this man she had been so close to, but could never have for so long. Then Lucien's hands wandered lower. Lovingly, he gently parted her thighs and laid a kiss on the inside of each one, before placing two fingers inside her, moving them in and out rhythmically. While he did this he lavished kisses on her flat stomach. She was panting and writhing now, but wanted to move as one. She needed to feel all of him.

"Lucien, I need you. . . now." Jean said with urgency. She had never needed to be as fulfilled as she did at that moment. Lucien was more than happy to oblige her. He stopped all movement and went back to lavishing passionate kisses on her mouth, which she was happy to return in kind.

He placed his weight on his forearms on either side of Jean and entered her as he had many times before, Then they began to move as one. Jean locked her ankles around Lucien's lower back. She had never felt so whole. The pace was steady but grew faster as Lucien and Jean neared release. Lucien loved the feel of being one with Jean after so long, after finally being able to say what he felt and get her here beside him to share his bed. He had to admit more than once he had dreamed of this time to come, sharing a bed as husband and wife when he was alone and she was upstairs in her own room alone. It had made for some rather interesting nights when insomnia hit.

Lucien placed a finger between them just where a doctor would know and then, like that, Jean was sent over the edge. Pleasure rolled over her in tumultuous waves causing Lucien to find his release, and emit primal moans of his own. He laid his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. He still smelled of last night's whiskey, but Jean loved it. It made the scent uniquely his.

"You don't listen very well," he panted in a loving tone.

She kissed him deeply again and he lay on his back. Jean snuggled into his chest.

"Doctor Lucien Blake, I love you," she murmured.

"And I love you Mrs. Lucien Blake," and cradled Jean in his arms.

Now she was ready to start her day.

-FIN-


End file.
